


Not So Empty Anymore

by Hollie47



Series: One Step Closer [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollie47/pseuds/Hollie47
Summary: Jason has feelings about Stephanie
Relationships: Stephanie Brown/Jason Todd
Series: One Step Closer [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958890
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Not So Empty Anymore

Feeling the gentle breeze flow into the room from the open window, Jason looked out at the night sky and it seemed peaceful. The moon was full and shining brightly as the stars twinkled giving him a sense of ease. The scent of the flowering roses the old lady next door had in her garden flowed into the room, making it smell of a light perfume. There were no birds singing, no bats flying, well, maybe one, and there were no sounds of any kind of traffic. To Jason, this was the most peaceful night he had had in a very long time.

Watching the wind move the curtains as their shadows danced over the walls, Jason rolled onto his side and he looked at Stephanie who was fast asleep next to him. Her long blonde hair was sprayed out over the pillows, her pink lips were parted ever so slightly as she softly snored, and her left hand was gripping firmly onto the covers as she held them close to her. One of her legs was kicked out to the side with the sheet loosely hanging around it. 

Those lips though, he could still feel how they gently wrapped around his finger and sucked the sauce off his fingertip, her hand holding onto his as she did it. It made him have a feeling he wasn’t used to so he tried to squash it down but it wasn’t helping, Stephanie played on his mind a lot, and there was barely a time he was not thinking about her lately. Over the last few days they had spent almost every moment together, they were talking, playing, swapping crime stories, and spilling the tea on funny things some of the other bat family kids had done.

Noticing Stephanie roll onto her side, taking most of the blankets with her, it didn’t take her long before she shuffled backwards and snuggled against his chest. Hearing Stephanie let out a soft sigh and relax into him, without thinking he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. He could smell the faint scent of jasmine coming from her hair and it put a small smile on his face as she was still using his shampoo and conditioner. Reaching for the blankets, he pulled them over them so they both got some. Checking to see he didn’t wake Stephanie, he rested his head on his pillow and closed his eyes, pulling her a little closer to him.

The warmth of Stephanie against his chest made him feel safe and the feel of her body against his reminded him what he was feeling was real, and that Stephanie was also real. Remembering her little smiles at him throughout the day, made him smile too, just one smile from her and Jason knew he would let her do anything she wanted. Stephanie was unlike anyone else he had ever met and with her in his life he didn’t feel so empty anymore. He felt alive.


End file.
